


Украденные минуты

by WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 (Star_Wars_Sequels)



Series: WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 - тексты R-NC21 [18]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars – All Media Types
Genre: Canonical Alternate Universe, Cheating, F/M, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Forbidden Sex, Mutual Masturbation, Space Opera, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Wars_Sequels/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Wars%20Sequels%202021
Summary: Заговоренное ведьмами Датомира клеймо погубит каждого, попытавшегося заняться любовью с той, кто по закону принадлежит Кайло Рену, но генерал Хакс, кажется, нашел лазейку.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rey
Series: WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 - тексты R-NC21 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173569
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Тексты WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021





	Украденные минуты

Дробный стук каблуков раздается в пустом коридоре дворца, и Хакс знает, что даже если она не слышит, то наверняка чувствует его приближение. Разумеется, он мог бы вести себя тише, но этот риск заставляет его кровь кипеть от адреналина. Страх быть пойманными лишь сильнее распаляет желание.

— Ты его генерал, а я его жена! — каждый раз говорит Рей, снимая перед Армитажем одежду.

Кайло не знает. Или делает вид, что не знает. Но пока голова генерала все еще на его плечах, а руки Рей не скованы цепями.

— Ты так хороша.

Армитаж вжимается спиной в стену, будто пытается приклеиться к пластинам из черного дерева. Его ладонь ласкает член уверенно, ритмично. Он сжимает кулак и оттягивает руку вверх, надавливая большим пальцем на головку. Он бы хотел больше всего на свете заменить свои руки руками Рей, или ее языком, или губами, или ее промежностью.

Но на теле жены Верховного Лидера стоит печать. Заговоренное ведьмами Датомира клеймо погубит каждого, попытавшегося заняться любовью с той, кто по закону принадлежит Кайло Рену.

— Ты сводишь меня с ума, — выдыхает Хакс, дергая себя все жестче, — ты в моих мыслях и днем, и ночью.

Рей распластана перед ним. Она трогает и ласкает свои небольшие груди, щиплет себя за соски, оттягивает их. Закусывает до крови губы и широко-широко раздвигает в стороны ноги. Она хочет, чтобы Хакс смотрел, даже не касается клитора или половых губ, получая удовольствие от созерцания почти теряющего сознание от похоти Армитажа.

Губы приоткрыты, зализанные назад рыжие волосы растрепались, налившийся кровью член дергается в его ладони, извергая белесые капли семени. О, она бы многое дала за одну только ночь настоящей любви с ним. Они бы возлегли рядом, ласкали друг друга, целовались и смеялись. Он бы вошёл в нее, познавал бы каждый сантиметр ее самой нежной, самой сокровенной плоти медленно и нежно — так, как никогда не делал Рен.

Но клеймо на коже жжется огнем, и Рей кончает будто против воли, проклиная мужа, Силу и решившего ее судьбу деда.

— Уходи, — она резко поднимается и отворачивается, боясь, что Армитаж увидит капельки влаги в уголках ее глаз. — Корабль Кайло вышел из гиперпространства, я чувствую его в Силе.  
Хакс невольно бросает взгляд в окно, пытаясь увидеть среди облаков черты звездного разрушителя Верховного лидера.

— Я мог бы убить его, — шепчет генерал, понимая, что эти лишь слова, лишь пустые общения.

— И я могла бы, — усмехается Рей, поправляющая платье, вытирающая измазанные в собственной влаге бедра.

Они ловят взгляды друг друга и с долгую минуту просто наслаждаются разделенной на двоих тишиной, пока не отрываются от мечтаний и не возвращаются к давно уже разученным ролям.


End file.
